


The task force takes bets

by TrashPidgeon



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mogi is indifferent, Yagami Souichirou's A+ Parenting, Yotsuba Arc, everyone is stupid, matsuda can swear, matsuda is the number one lawlight shipper, please help these two, they all bet on what L and light are doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashPidgeon/pseuds/TrashPidgeon
Summary: The task force bets on what the two detectives are doing





	The task force takes bets

**Author's Note:**

> I did this at three am I hope you like it

The task force was bored. This was pretty normal ever since they hit a roadblock with the investigation. But today was especially slow and they’d run out of things to do and L and Light had yet to show up. 

Matsuda was spinning around in his chair when he said “I wonder what’s taking L and Light so long? Aizawa, any guesses?” 

Aizawa turned around and looked at the detective and decided that while this game was idiotic it was better that sitting in wait. “I believe that they slept late and possibly are getting breakfast.” 

Soichiro chimed in “Yes, maybe L is finally letting my son get some well deserved rest?” 

Soichiro questioned the truth of his own statement considering L’s stubborn nature and the countless all nighters that they’d all endured. 

Matsuda pointed at Mogi and asked “What do you think they’re doing Mogi?” Mogi looked over at the younger detective and shrugged with general apathy and what the two young men were doing. Mogi didn’t necessarily care what they were up to considering it was their own business. 

Matsuda sighed “You guys are no fun!” 

Matsuda spun dramatically over to Aizawa and leaned closer to the older man “So wanna know what I think they’re up to?” Matsuda lifted his eyebrows suggestively 

Aizawa sighed disappointedly “What do you think they’re up to Matsuda.” 

“I think they’re fucking! Matsuda proclaimed dramatically. 

Soichiro gasped “What! My son would never do such things. Especially with L.” Matsuda fired back “But they’ve been late a lot lately! Plus haven’t you noticed that light’s been wearing turtlenecks and can’t you just feel the sexual tension!” 

Matsuda jumped out of his chair and ran over to Mogi “Don’t you see what I mean Mogi!” 

Mogi looked over at the eager detective and shrugged again with complete apathy toward the situation. It didn’t concern Mogi weather or not they were having sexual intercourse.  
Matsuda sighed before sprinting back to Aizawa. Matsuda did his signature puppy eyes before saying “Do you see what I mean Aizawa?” 

Aizawa stood up and said “No I believe that Light is too good to stoop so low!” 

Matsuda fired back “But,” Matsuda pauses before singing “Can you feel the l-.” 

Aizawa puts his hand over the detective’s mouth “I bet you twenty dollars that they’re just getting sleep.” 

He removed his hand from Matsuda’s mouth before Matsuda said “I bet you twenty dollars that they’re fucking.”

Matsuda stretched his hand out in the motion of a handshake “Deal?” 

Aizawa replied “Deal.” 

But then the very subject of their conversation entered the room. Matsuda ran up to the disheveled looking detectives “So what took you two so long?”

L replied in his usual monotone voice “We wer-.” 

Light frantically put his hand over the older man’s mouth “We were just catching up on some much needed sleep.” 

Matsuda then noticed something on the younger man’s neck “Soooo what’s that?” he pointed at the hickey on light’s neck. Light immediately turned bright red before walking over to his work station. 

Aizawa stood in shock as Matsuda turned around to face the man “Told ya.” 

Aizawa handed the man the promised twenty dollars before they both headed back to their respective work stations. 

While poor Soichiro Yagami sat at his desk in shock and promised himself that he would go and have a talk with the two later.

L sat next to a very flustered Light and whispered, “What’s so wrong with them knowing about our relationship.” 

Light replied angrily “Well I was hoping to keep this a secret especially considering that my father may not be okay with all of this.” Light dramatically gestured between the two of them. 

Soichiro got up from his chair and walked over to the two and coughed “May I have a word with you two.” 

Light nodded “Sure.” 

Both Light and L got up from their chairs and followed the older man from the room untl Soichiro pulled them into one of the rooms in the following hall. 

Soichiro said “Well, Ryuzaki as long as you make him happy I’m happy.” Soichiro held out his hand in the motion of a handshake. 

L took Soichiro’s hand and shook it “Well I hope I make him happy.” Light blushed “I’m glad you are accepting this dad.” 

Soichiro laughed “Well I’m glad that you aren’t making excuses or lying but I’ll leave you two alone for a moment.” 

L and Light both blushed profusely as Soichiro walked out of the room. The door slammed and L walked closer to Light “So.” 

Light blushed as L pulled him in for a kiss and a sudden warmth spread through his body but Light resisted going any further and pulled out of the kiss “Can we save this for later. We still have work to do.”

L said “Yes I suppose we do.” 

Light gave L a peck on the cheek and they both headed back to work. 

Unfortunately this bliss didn’t last too long as the Yotsuba group was discovered to be behind the killings that day.


End file.
